Kaguya Houraisan
Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山 輝夜, Houraisan Kaguya) is the protagonist of Standmaku Crusaders, and a major supporting character in Spell Card is Impossible, Star Ocean and cameos at the beginning of Gold Experience. She is the granddaughter of Eirin Yagokoro and niece of Hecatia Lapislazuli, and legal guardian and adoptive mother of Seija Kijin. born to a Gensokyan mother and a Japanese father who worked in the agriculture industry, both perished in a car accident when she was 10 years old, leading Eirin to take in Kaguya, raising her at the Japanese-style mansion Eientei in countryside of Gensokyo, near Ningen no Sato, a small village. Despite being somewhat disinterested at first, she hides great intelligence behind her lazy personality, becoming a force to be reckoned with in combination with her powerful Standmaku. Appearance Kaguya is a girl of average height. Despite being a NEET and living a sedentary lifestyle, she maintains a relatively healthy figure. Her hairstyle consists of a typical “hime cut” with her long black hair reaching halfway down to her back, though it is cut short to just below shoulder length in Spellcard is Impossible. Her outfit in Standmaku Crusaders consists of a oversized schoolboy’s jacket with a stiff collar, pierced through the right side with a chain. Underneath she wears a pink dress accented with white bows. She also wears a burgundy skirt with bamboo patterns and a pair of brown leather school shoes and ankle length socks. On her head she wears a modified schoolboy’s cap adorned near the center with a golden button and a rectangular golden piece with a palm design on the left. Also on the left, a fake mushroom is glued. In Spellcard is Impossible she retains her inner attire, changing her brown leather shoes to black sneakers. Replacing the school uniform she replaces it with a white trench coat. Her hat is now also white, featuring a golden ‘N’ next to a palm enclosed by a heart. She retains a fake mushroom glued to the side of her hat. Personality Kaguya is introduced as a serial NEET, but he has a gentle heart, and is loyal to those she likes. SHe is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Kaguya can be both fierce and gentle, showing this when she mercilessly pummeled Reisen, but was willing to risk her life to remove the mind-controlling flesh bud from her brain. Despite not being overt about displaying it, Kaguya loves and respects her grandmother Eirin. In fact, Kaguya's impetus for going to Egypt is Tewi's life being put in danger by PADIO's Standmaku, despite the fact that she was often irritated by the Earth Rabbits and Eientei. She also flew into an uncharacteristic rage when the Flandre desecrated the corpse of Chen, before apologizing to her's spirit (who had previously warned Kaguya not to succumb to anger). During her journey to Cairo, Kaguya develops an attachment to her new companions, and through several small gestures expressed her friendship toward them, culminating with a tearful hug with a departing Youmu Another aspect of Kaguya's personality, much like her grandmother before her, is a strong sense of right and wrong. There's nothing she hates more than when one hurts women or children in a fight, and will be especially violent toward the perpetrator. Despite this Kaguya can be extremely blunt and foul-mouthed, having no problem being insolent toward her grandmother or any authority figure. The teenager favors witty one-liners, often ridiculing whoever is the target of her quips and offering absurd reasons for his feats, notably defeating PADIO because she was "damn annoying." Kaguya's hobbies include watching anime, reading manga and playing videogames. She particularly enjoys the yuri subgenre the most. Another interesting personality quirk of hers is an attachment to bizarre clothing. In Standmaku Crusaders she wore a black, oversized schoolboy's jacket and cap, all customized with her own personal flair including a chain on the collar, a gold button and palm, and even a fake mushroom. This continued somewhat in Spell Card is Unbreakable, though she finally put on a somewhat normal modern outfit by the time of Star Ocean, when she was 33 years old. Spell Card is Impossible At 30 years old, no longer an aloof teenager, she still has her moments. She acts as a role model toward Hecatia, Suwako and Seki, whom all agree that her presence is calming amidst the emergence of dangerous new Standmaku users in Mayohiga. Star Ocean In the Star Ocean story arc, Kaguya shows a protective side toward her adoptive daughter Seija, who she was forced to adopt after her parents had died in a freak accident, though she often neglected Seija, which worsened their relationship. Despite this, she still cherished her and was protective and supportive of her. During the final fight against Junko, Kaguya's love for her family got the best of her, and she committed the mistake of trying to both save Seija and trying to kill Junko, succeeding in neither and resulting in her death. Relationships Kaguya's relationship with people is usually straight forward, due to her type of personality. Simply put, if anyone hasn't made her angry, she is usually satisfied with those around her. Family * Seija Kijin: 'Kaguya's adopted daughter. She's been in her care since 2010 though her lifestyle has made it hard for them to truly bond, not to mention doing work on Eirin's behalf for the Yagokoro foundation took her away from home often, and for long stretches of time. Eventually they began to patch their relationship up, Seija finally realizing why Kaguya was absent constantly and what exactly she was fighting for. * 'Eirin Yagokoro: 'Kaguya doesn't usually share her grandmother's humor, and the two have very different personalities. Despite that, they seem to get along quite well, and can share a laugh or two once in awhile. Although she was initially annoyed about Eirin's affair at the age of 63, she still cared for her grandmother especially in her advanced age and decided to protect Hecatia, showing she respects Eirin's feelings. * 'Hecatia Lapislazuli: '''The two have a somewhat mentor-protégé relationship with Kaguya being her nephew, despite Hecatia being more than 10 years younger than her. When they first meet, Hecatia assaulted Kaguya for mentioning her hair in a negative tone (despite Kaguya not intending to insult her). As the series goes on, the two have become allies and have helped each other out a number of times against the various enemy Standmaku appearing in Mayohiga Town. '''Friends * 'Fujiwara no Mokou: '''The two have been constantly butting heads, Kaguya seeing Mokou as a rival. She is doubly annoyed when Eirin brings Mokou in to try and get her to leave prison. However after Kaguya begins to truly understand Star Sapphire and Standmaku, they quickly become allies. During the trip to Egypt, Mokou takes on a big sister role to Kaguya. * 'Reisen Udongein Inaba: 'Like with Mokou, her first meeting with Reisen begins with combat. After The two later develop a strong friendship, discovering a mutual interest in yuri comics. * 'Youmu Konpaku: 'After joining the group during their journey to Egypt, Youmu gradually becomes good friends with everyone. At the end of Standmaku Crusaders, Eirin and Youmu along with Kaguya mourn for the loss of their friends. Before going their separate ways, the group embraces one last time; promising to meet each other again sometime in the future. * 'Chen: 'Initially seen by Kaguya as nothing but a troublemaker, when her Standmaku, Survivor, awakens later on in the story, Kaguya definitely sees the girl's potential despite initially distrusting her because she was a youkai. * 'Suwako Moriya: ''' After witnessing her bravery during the events in Mayohiga, particularly fighting Rinnosuke's Tomb of the Boom, she came to respect and trust her a lot. This bond later influences Kaguya to choose her to investigate Hatate Himekaidou for her bloodline link with both Reimu Hakurei and PADIO. Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Standmaku Users Category:Spellcard is Impossible Characters Category:Star Ocean Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Standmaku Crusaders Characters Category:Kaguya's Group